Getting Jack
by mah29732
Summary: Aku has devised his most devious plan yet, a survival reality show with eleven skilled warriors whom would face Jack as the main prize, which Jack is misled to believe that the main prize is a time machine.
1. The Best Warriors Around

Getting Jack

Chapter 1: The Best Warriors Around

The evil sinister Aku has summoned eleven top warriors to his call with a certain Chris McLean under Aku's total control bringing on the warriors.

"So what's up on the agenda today Big A?" asked Chris to Aku who was Aku's main ally to get Samurai Jack.

"I have summoned you for the sole reason of getting rid of Samurai Jack, eleven warriors will assist you in helping you get rid of the pesky samurai in your own brand and special way" laughed Aku, "because I know this from heart."

A cyber version of Chef Hatchet was indeed helping Chris greet the warriors whom were going to come toward what seemed like a tournament of some sort in a stadium. Samurai Jack himself noticed a flyer as he was drinking some tea at a tavern noticing the prize might be not just 15 million dollars, but also a possible choice for the samurai to get home.

"I do not know if you intend to go to a reality show like that" said the bartender to Jack.

"But it says one of the prizes is a time machine, I could find my way home" said Jack.

"It also says that the notorious Chris McLean is hosting it, you sure about it?" asked the bartender.

"I must get it" said Jack.

Jack made his trek toward the coliseum where Chris was holding the tournament, the samurai didn't know that it was really a trap for the samurai and also an opportunity for eleven warriors to be able to get the 15 million dollar bounty on the samurai's head. The 15 million dollar bounty on Jack had sparked interest in some of the world's most deadliest bounty hunters, toward the average street punk who wanted a shot at the big time. Among the first two were Scott and Duncan whom were trying to squeeze their way to the door.

"Hey, I was here first!" cried Scott as he pushed Duncan aside.

"Whoa, save it when you're going toe to toe with the grand prize" said Chris who was referring to Jack who would be arriving shortly.

"Move aside" said Courtney as she had a black belt on, "ha, I can take on the main target."

"Oh really?" laughed Duncan, "Have you ever won a fight ever in your life?"

"Well excuse me, you didn't do well with him" laughed Courtney.

"What's his problem?" asked Duncan as B came into the scene dressed in a typical Shalion monk like manner.

"He has a vow of silence" said Chris.

"Make way!" said Alejandro as he dashed into the scene in his Conquistador armor.

"Nice outfit Tin Man, you're miles away from the theater" laughed Scott.

"Hey, this armor has helped me won great battles" said Alejandro.

"Another bounty" said Gwen, "hopefully he won't be like that vampire I hunted down."

"You hunt vampires?" asked Lightning as he came with Gwen.

"I guess you simply stick with criminals whom are mortal" said Gwen.

"Just try to stop someone like me" said DJ as he was showing off his dance-like combat skills.

"Make way" said Mike as he came into the scene, "I am the only warrior among you all who can change into many warriors!"

"Oh, this I have to see" laughed Chris.

Indeed Mike showed Chris the many warriors he could change into that could beat the samurai to the punch literally. Chris was impressed as Mike changed into an Australian-like outdoor warrior toward a savage old man. Aku whom was watching the scene from his lair was impressed with the warriors whom came to greet Chris.

"Hmm, I must say these warriors are quite skilled" said Aku, "but they better squash the samurai for good."

Suddenly the next to the last warrior, Harold the Mage ended by literally zapping himself right in front of Mike with his magical powers.

"Don't do that" said Mike.

"Hey, the guy needs to make an entrance, and speaking of an entrance, we're waiting for one last warrior to come" said Chris.

"Gang way!" laughed Izzy as the crazy mental patient of a warrior ended up slicing through with her daggers which everyone had to avoid.

As Jack ended up entering the coliseum, he was unaware of the trap that was laid out by Aku as he stepped into the scene. As the samurai continued to approach the center, Chris finally greeted Jack.

"Well, the man of the hour has arrived" said Chris who had been expecting him all along.

As all the contestants had arrived, Chris was indeed prepared to put Aku's plans into motion with Aku watching from his lair. The shape-shifting wizard was intrigued by the skills of the warriors that came for the bounty on Jack in the form of a reality show organized by Chris.

"Yes, this shall be the samurai's ultimate downfall for good" laughed Aku, "soon the samurai will soon feel no longer appreciated making him weak and vulnerable, yes, I can see where this is going."

The robotic Chef Hatchet ended up showing the warriors and Jack where they were going to have their first challenge, but in reality, the challenge was going to be about trying to eliminate the samurai, which the samurai himself was still unaware of the true agenda that was afoot.


	2. Trying to Get Jack First

Chapter 2: Trying to Get Jack First

Aku's plans were working so far, the samurai was completely unaware that the false reality show was meant to be a pure bounty on the samurai with Chris McLean being the one sole to deliver it his way and manner.

"I must say, I am impressed so far" laughed Aku as he gazed at the contestants who came forward, "each one of these warriors has skills that can vanquish the samurai for good."

Chris indeed was helping Aku achieve his plans, he examined the contestants whom were skilled warriors which ones may have a friendly fire incident against the samurai.

"Alright, before we get to our first challenge" said Chris, "we're going to divide you into two teams. Scott, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, Harold and Jack you will be known as the Post-Apocalyptic Survivors; DJ, B, Izzy, Gwen, Lightning, Courtney and Mike you'll be known as the Skull Crushers!"

"So when do we get to the prize?" asked Alejandro.

Robo Chef was indeed leading the contestants toward where they were going to hold their first challenge. As Jack felt confident he could win, the first challenge was always going to be a simple challenge for Aku to observe which warrior could take on Jack in the final battle. So the contestants were introduced to a row of dummies along with whatever weapons were laid out ranging from knives to hi-tech weaponry.

"Oh, fancy!" laughed Lightning as he picked up a plasma gun that was laying on the ground.

Lightning then fires the plasma gun nearly hitting Jack, if it were not for the quick thinking of the samurai to dodging the laser that was coming right at him.

"There's someone eager to take on the main prize" laughed Chris which Jack didn't know Chris was referring to him.

"You better be more careful with that" said Jack.

"And why?" asked Lightning to which Jack took out his sword destroying the plasma gun ripping it in half.

"Because that'd happen" said Jack.

"And we also have confessions in the outhouse this time" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Man that Samurai is good, how the heck could this Aku get beaten every time?" cried Lightning, "But that was just one slip up, the samurai won't survive me."

"The samurai will get sliced up!" laughed Izzy as she was holding her daggers even accidently destroying the camera, "Oops."

End of confessions.

As the contestants ended up picking up their weapons, Jack ended up grabbing his sword as the sole weapon he was going to use.

"You sure you don't want to grab the toys from the pile?" asked Chris.

"I have always trusted my sword" replied Jack.

As the contestants picked up whatever weapon they could find in the pile, they headed toward the area where the dummies were placed. Izzy went first by throwing some ninja stars she had found in the weapons pile, missing every single dummy target. Scott ended up using a flame thrower that he found and literally burned all the dummies.

"Nice flame thrower" laughed Duncan to which he showed an ice gun, "but mine is cooler."

Duncan then used the ice gun ray to freeze the dummies then literally breaks them in half.

"Nice!" laughed Chris.

Heather with her daggers ends up running toward the dummies and slicing each one of them in half, with Alejandro swinging an axe targeting each dummy. Harold ended up using a laser gun and targeting several dummies in a row. Next came B who used his Shaolin martial arts on the dummies which ended up turning the dummies into pieces. DJ ended up doing the same thing with his music inspired warrior dances.

"Nice moves" laughed Chris.

Lightning ended up taking another hi-tech weapon and started to zap the dummies into dust while Gwen did her best to slice the dummies with her sword. However, Jack's sword was obviously stronger than Gwen's as he managed to destroy the most of the dummies. Courtney tried her best with her moves using her skills ranging from karate to kung fu, to a variety of martial arts skill. Mike ended up changing into a large Australian outback warrior and started to dawn a machete where he ended up slicing the dummies in half.

"Enough!" said Jack as he placed away his sword, "I would like to move on from here."

"But before we do that, let's check with the results here" said Chris.

It was the obvious the Post-Apocalyptic Survivors had scored the most points of the dummy tally marks.

"The winners here will be going to the Post-Apocalyptic Survivors, the Skull Crushers, looks like you'll have to vote for someone off" laughed Chris.

Indeed as it was finally time to vote for someone off, the scene switches to a camp fire scene where members of the Skull Crushers were prepared to vote for one of their own to take the Walk Path of Shame home. Typically the two contestants who didn't receive a gold star were Gwen and Izzy.

"Gwen, you could have gotten a chance to get more dummies, Izzy, you didn't get any dummies, last gold star for the night goes to Gwen" said Chris.

As Gwen received the last gold star, Izzy indeed had to walk the Walk Path of Shame home as she headed out of the coliseum.


	3. Duncan's Attempts

Chapter 3: Duncan's Attempts

Duncan was prepared to do what it took to get rid of Samurai Jack for good, Aku was so far impressed that the contestant warriors whom were vying to get rid of Jack were doing their best efforts.

Confessions:

"That samurai is going to go down" laughed Duncan, "and I'm the one to do it."

"That Duncan thinks he can get rid of the samurai, ha, I'll show him a thing or two" laughed Scott.

"Those two think they could get the samurai then, ha, I got a full proof plan in squashing the samurai so that I can get the 15 million bounty" laughed Lightning.

End of confessions.

As the warriors headed out where Chris was located, Chris wanted to test each of the warriors' might by facing off with a very large opponent, a mutant from the wasteland that Aku had given to Chris.

"This should be entertaining" laughed Aku who sat down in his lair.

The scene then changes back to Chris showing off the large mutant to the warriors.

"In this challenge it is a simple test of strength to see who'll be able to beat someone like this" laughed Chris.

"You're joking right, beat someone who doesn't look so tough?" laughed Duncan.

"Fancy you should ask that, why not give it the first shot to show everyone what you can do?" laughed Chris.

As Duncan headed out onto the ring where the large mutant was, Duncan was ready for battle.

"Alright you overgrown worm, come get me" laughed Duncan.

The large mutant ended up punching Duncan pretty hard sending him flying into the air and falling right onto the ground pretty smacked hard onto the ground, then the mutant ended up giving Duncan a weggie which Scott and Lightning both started to life.

Confessions:

"Oh man, he's going down!" laughed Scott.

"Let's so Mr. Amateur how a professional does it" laughed Lightning.

End of confession.

As Lightning took the stand in wrestling with the mutant, he tried to deliver a punch to the mutant, but the mutant ended up grabbing Lightning and ended up doing a body slam.

"What was that about showing who was the professional one?" laughed Duncan who was still a bit beaten up.

Next was Scott who did better than Lightning and Duncan, but still couldn't muster any real strength, Heather then was up next and she couldn't even take a good smack at the mutant. Harold did his best using his magical skills at the mutant, but the mutant was able to outwit Harold. The Skull Crushers themselves did their best with B with his silent Shaolin monk style moves and DJ's own music inspired moves could not muster up a good punch to the mutant, nor could Gwen or the many warriors Mike processed couldn't stop the mutant along with Courtney being an obvious failure. Finally it was up to Samurai Jack to defeat the mutant.

"Well, looks like the mutant might be the one to gain the prize, if he's lucky" laughed Chris.

"Hey, how the heck is that fair?" asked Duncan.

"Hey, it's not mine fault, I am not the one who stated that I was the skilled warrior when I signed up for this task" laughed Chris.

Jack ended up trying to do his best at the mutant, as he took out his sword he tried to slice the mutant, but the mutant ended up dodging the attack and giving the samurai a good punch. The samurai ended getting up and charging at the mutant ending up almost slicing the mutant, but the mutant ended up giving the samurai another good punch. Mike ended up going in again this time turning into the Australian warrior and was able to defeat and vanquish the mutant for good.

"Nice handling there Mike" laughed Chris as Mike changed back to his normal self.

"Ha, I was able to take the soul of that warrior my first try" laughed Mike.

"Post-Apocalyptic Survivors, I think it's time you vote for someone off" laughed Chris.

Indeed it was time for the Post-Apocalyptic Survivors to vote for someone off, typically Duncan and Jack were the ones whom were the only warriors who didn't receive a gold star.

"Duncan, you touted yourself to be a skilled warrior, Jack, you also said you could be the better warrior, last gold star for the night goes to Jack, sorry Duncan, you'll have to take the Walk of Shame home" said Chris.

Although Jack did deserve to lose, Chris purposely didn't want Jack to lose, knowing that it wouldn't suit Aku's plans if Jack had to take the Walk of Shame home.

"Very good my puppet" laughed Aku as he observed Duncan leaving the coliseum, "because soon Samurai Jack will be no more, and I will be able to have my way with him."


	4. Spar Time

Chapter 4: Spar Time

Aku was rather impatient with Chris' progress on getting rid of Jack, but wanted to get rid of the other not-so-skilled warriors first as a ruse to see who'll be able to defeat the samurai. Chris was contacting Aku via hologram to the shape-shifting wizard.

"So two warriors have already been eliminated from the process" said Chris.

"And have you figured out who can be able to defeat the samurai yet?" asked Aku.

"No you're evilness, I have not yet to find the right warrior, but should they all fail, I have Robo Chef to take care of the matter as a Plan B" laughed Chris.

"Ah yes, I can see it right now, that assassin sounds pretty good, and that bounty hunter" added Aku, "make sure they get ahead while you disqualify the weak links among them."

"That I can do" laughed Chris.

Jack was still unaware that the reality show was ever a plot against him made up by Aku himself, Chris was prepared to initiate another challenge for the contestants.

"Today's challenge is a simple sparring match" laughed Chris, "I will pair you up with a sparring partner and you'll spar with him or her. Here's the list of sparring partners, Jack, you'll be facing up against B; DJ, you'll face Harold; Alejandro, you'll take on Mike; Heather you'll take on Lightning and Scott you'll take on Courtney."

"And what about me?" asked Gwen.

"You'll be taking on Robo Chef!" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"This cannot be a fair fight" sighed Gwen.

"Exterminate!" shouted Robo Chef.

"Bye, bye weak link" laughed Courtney.

End of confessions.

As Chris initiated the sparing, Gwen immediately was beaten up by Robo Chef who was rather quick with her as her own teammates began to laugh at her. Lightning nearly tried to give Heather a run for her money, but Heather ended up upper cutting Lightning knocking him unconscious. Scott managed to knock Courtney down, Mike managed to take down Alejandro. Harold was able to take down DJ, but Jack was oddly enough having difficulty facing off with B.

"I must say, I am impressed with your skills" said Jack as B was trying his best to hit the samurai with his Shaolin monk skills.

B ended up managing to give the samurai a hard punch sending the samurai nearly flying out of the ring, but the samurai stood his ground and charged B, he gave B several good combos eventually kicking B to the curb. B, however managed to get up and charged back at the samurai, even using his belly on occasion and nailed the samurai to the ground.

"Oh my, this B sounds like the perfect warrior to destroy the samurai" laughed Aku who was watching the fight from his lair.

The samurai ended getting up and pushed B aside, B ended up standing up ready for another charge at the samurai which he indeed delivered against Jack. He pummeled Jack with a few combos here and there, but the samurai ended up blocking the attacks at every turn, Jack then delivered one single punch to B knocking B out cold.

"Wow!" laughed Chris, "B nearly gave you a run for the money, well, I think I know who are the winners here, the Post-Apocalyptic Survivors! Skull Crushers, you'll be voting off someone."

"Gee, I wonder who we can vote off" said Lightning.

Indeed as the hours went by, it was finally time for the Skull Crushers to vote someone off, typically enough Lightning and Gwen were the only ones who did not receive a gold star while the others did.

"Gwen, you failed to crush Robo Chef, what's up with that?" laughed Chris.

"It was an unfair fight!" cried Gwen.

"Well excuse me, but you are the one who claimed to be a vampire/bounty hunter" laughed Chris, "last gold star for the night goes to, Lightning! Sorry Gwen, you're going to have to take the Walk Path of Shame away from the coliseum."

"Whatever, this totally blows" said Gwen as she started her long trek home.

As for the shape-shifting wizard who was observing everything from his lair, Aku was rather impressed with Chris' methods as Chris had hoped more weak warriors could leave the so-called reality show that Aku had planned.

"Yes, yes, yes!" laughed Aku, "Soon more weak warriors will be leaving, and only the strongest among them all shall stay, so that they'll soon be able to defeat Samurai Jack for good!"

For the samurai himself, he was rather still unaware on Aku's plans, but was still rather anxious to get whatever challenge that would be coming the samurai's way over with soon enough.


	5. B Bombed

Chapter 5: B Bombed

Aku was still anxious to get rid of the warriors whom were unworthy of vanquishing the samurai, so Aku had setup a private meeting with Chris as Chris did it through the hologram.

"So what's on today's agenda your evilness?" asked Chris.

"I still am not confident enough that any of these warriors that have signed up can defeat the samurai" said Aku.

"Well, the good news so far is that I have eliminated three unskilled warriors so far" said Chris.

"Good, good, but I feel like that B character has some potential" said Aku, "sure he lost the last challenge, but he wasn't voted off."

"That's true, the silent and strong types are always the best skilled warriors" laughed Chris, "I'll make a note on that."

"Yes, you do just that" laughed Aku.

Chris indeed was ready to follow through with Aku's orders in hoping to mold B into a model warrior for the other surviving warriors to look up to who could defeat Jack. Chris was prepared to give the old mentor, mentee challenge of being the grouchy mentor.

"Today's challenge is rather a simple challenge" said Chris, "I shall have one spar moment of your time with each one of you to test your skills."

The rest of the contestants sighed with groans.

Confessions:

"I hope he's not going where I think he's going to do" said Lightning.

"I thought this was going to be exciting!" cried Scott who was rather impatient in getting after the samurai.

"Whatever it'll take, I'll do it" said Jack who was rather defiant.

"I can do this, I can do this" said DJ.

End of confessions.

Chris indeed spent at least six hours with each warrior contestant in a sensei-like manner, ordering them around doing ridiculous chores, see which one could crack first. Sadly, it was Scott who was rather impatient doing whatever chores Chris had to offer.

"Listen stop acting like an old fool, give me a real challenge!" roared Scott.

"How about you go and dig up some of the horse's business" laughed Chris.

Jack oddly was doing well with Chris, as Chris couldn't believe Jack could maintain such a good mental capacity. Alejandro did a reasonable job, along with Harold and Heather. As for the Skull Crushers, B was Chris' super star quite the obvious, even nearly completing as many hard tasks that Jack accomplished. Mike tried his best with all the warriors he could control, it sadly wasn't enough for him, neither could Courtney could do any of the hard labor tasks, likewise with DJ and Lightning was beginning to get impatient with Chris.

Confessions:

"If that fool demands me to lift one more stone or anything else of the sort I'll snap" said Lightning.

"He's driving us crazy!" cried Courtney.

End of confessions.

Finally it was down between once again Jack and B, but this time Chris was going to do a timed chore where both of the two warriors would have to race against the clock. The first warrior who would be able to achieve the task first would have their team win immunity. Jack and B were neck and neck whom were doing each ridiculous chore that Chris had came up next.

"I can take on anything you got" said Jack.

"Really, let's see you and B match up" laughed Chris.

Robo Chef ended up handing Jack and B two poles with buckets of water hanging on the ends of them.

"The one warrior who can hold up the two buckets will win immunity" said Chris.

Chris then started the stop watch which Jack did his best to carry the two buckets of water, B was also doing his best as well, both were indeed neck and neck even on this.

"Oh Robo Chef, please make things a bit difficult for them" said Chris.

Suddenly feathers emerged from Robo Chef's chest as he then began to rub the feathers against both Jack and B whom did their best to try to resist any temptations. B sadly fell right over with laughter to which his teammates were shocked to see how he badly failed to stop the samurai.

"Wow, never knew a guy like you were to be so tickles" laughed Chris, "this one goes to the Post-Apocalyptic Survivors. The Skull Crushers, you'll be voting off someone."

It was quite the obvious that the two warriors who didn't receive a gold star were Courtney and B.

"Man you're too tough" said Courtney.

"But you'll get to stay for another day" said Chris who threw the gold star to Courtney, "sorry B, you'll have to walk the Walk Path of Shame out of the coliseum."

As poor B did just that, Aku was rather shocked by the outcome that Chris originally felt B could be the possible choice.

"Bah, I should have guessed never trust someone like Chris McLean" sighed Aku.


	6. Flamed Out Scott

Chapter 6: Flamed Out Scott

Aku was impressed by Chris managing to get rid of any unskilled warriors that were left. The Post-Apocalyptic Survivors were still much filled with warriors that were untested excluding Duncan who had already gotten voted off. Chris was typically meeting with the shape-shifting wizard via hologram once again.

"So who do you want me to test the skills of which warrior today?" asked Chris, "Your evilness?"

"Hmm, that Scott is too similar to Duncan" said Aku, "he boosts himself too much of a big shot, see if you can come up with a challenge that'll kick him in his blind spot literally."

"Will do" laughed Chris.

The warriors were getting rather impatient as none of them could act on getting the samurai right now when he's even asleep.

Confessions:

"That Chris better let us tackle that samurai or we're bailing" said Scott who was rather impatient.

"He better not throw something funny at us" said Lightning.

"Anyone of my warriors right now can take on the samurai" said Mike.

End of confessions.

"Alright" said Chris as Robo Chef came into the scene with him, "today's challenge is a sparring blindfolded challenge, meaning you'll each be fighting each other while being blind. No one can take off the ribbon that Robo Chef will be placing over your eyes, if you do, you'll be disqualified."

As the warriors placed on their blindfolds, Robo Chef went over to make the blindfolds extra tight on each one of the warriors including Jack.

"Hey, not too tight!" cried Scott who didn't like it one bit.

"Robo Chef shall be randomly matching you up with someone to spar with" laughed Chris.

"So you're saying we may not know who we're fighting?" asked DJ.

"Nope" laughed Chris, "that's what random fighting means."

Scott was paired up with DJ; Jack with Courtney; Heather with Mike; and Lightning was going to face a two front battle between Alejandro and Harold.

"Alright, when I shoot these blanks in the air you may fight" said Chris.

As Chris fired the gun filled with blanks into the air, Scott immediately went right after his opponent not knowing who he or she was. Poor DJ had to do his best to dodge the attacks, Robo Chef who knew of DJ's advantages decided to play some music to help out DJ.

"Hey, music is playing, I can still hear it" said DJ.

DJ with one swipe ended up delivering a solid punch at Scott, and followed by with a combo taking poor Scott down.

"Hey no fair, Robo Chef I feel must be helping out my opponent!" cried Scott.

As for the other warriors, Courtney tried her best to fight Jack while blind folded, but despite the samurai himself was also being blindfolded, Jack managed to deliver an uppercut toward Courtney. As for the other warriors, Mike ended up beating Heather, and Lightning was able to overcome both the onslaughts of Alejandro and Harold quite easily.

Confessions:

"Man I feel so confident" laughed Lightning, "I can almost taste the bounty money."

"Ouch!" cried Harold who was feeling the area where Lightning had kicked him.

End of confessions.

As the fighting was all over it was quite the obvious that the Skull Crushers had won immunity and that the Post-Apocalyptic Survivors were going to vote for someone off. Typically enough the two members who didn't receive a gold star were obviously Scott and Harold who was hurt the most by Lightning.

"Harold, you and Alejandro had some advantage over Lightning being a tag team" laughed Chris, "Scott, you failed to crush DJ and his skills."

"It wasn't fair, I could tell even while blindfolded that Robo Chef was helping him out with providing him the right music!" cried Scott.

"Rules do not say that Robo Chef cannot intervene" laughed Chris, "last gold star for the night goes to Harold. Sorry Scott, looks like you'll have to take the Walk Path of Shame out of the coliseum."

"This downright blows" said Scott as he heads out of the coliseum.

Aku indeed as the shape-shifting wizard continued to gaze at Chris' deeds was rather intrigued that another disqualified warrior ended up biting the dust.

"Hmm, I hope he can find out the right warrior who can tackle the samurai for good" laughed Aku, "soon the samurai shall meet his match soon enough!"


	7. Harold's Great Error

Chapter 7: Harold's Great Error

Aku was hopeful enough that the quest to test which warrior could beat Jack would be narrowing down soon enough. Chris was having another meeting with the shape-shifting wizard via hologram.

"So, you have managed to get rid of a few more incompetent warriors, I would like to see a more of a mix up of the warriors today if you can do that" said Aku.

"Sure thing your evilness I will do that as you command" said Chris.

As Aku continued to watch the events unfold in the coliseum, Jack was getting suspicious about his fellow warriors most of them were eager enough to just get rid of the samurai himself. Jack felt the prize might be hidden somewhere in the coliseum but he needed someone he felt he could trust that could guard his back. So he ran into DJ who noticed the samurai.

"Oh it's you" said DJ.

"I need your help" said Jack.

"Really, you need my help?" asked DJ.

"I am trying to find a time machine that is the main prize, I have a feeling that the others are here just to get me" said Jack.

"Okay" said DJ who was willing to go along with it anyway.

But as the two warriors shook on the deal, a certain Robo Chef was watching the two forming a secret alliance. As for Chris, he had a big announcement as both Jack and DJ gathered with the other warriors.

"Today I have a big announcement, I will be dissolving both teams and it'll be every warrior for him or herself" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Man I do feel a bit sneaky not telling the samurai what the prize really is, which is sadly not what he thinks it is" said DJ suddenly Robo Chef started to knock on the door, "hold on a second, please!"

"Yea about time Chris decided to unleash me" laughed Lightning, "now to teach everyone of them what I am made out of" laughed Lightning.

"They have yet to mess with me" laughed Alejandro.

End of confessions.

"This challenge is going to be a fun one, which will include a free for all battle match!" laughed Chris, "The last warrior standing wins immunity from getting voted off!"

As the warriors were heading onto the arena, Jack was confident that he could defeat anyone of them. Alejandro and Harold had hoped to go after the samurai first.

Confessions:

"This is my chance to squash that samurai!" laughed Harold.

"Not if I could help it" said Alejandro as he overheard Harold's confessions.

End of confessions.

As the match started, Courtney was quickly knocked out of the wing by Heather, while Mike began to concentrate on Jack. Mike changed himself into the Australian warrior that he was, as the muscular Australian warrior charged at Jack, Jack soon found himself an ally with DJ joining his side as Robo Chef turned on the music for DJ to fight. DJ swung a fist at Mike knocking him back to his normal form and unconscious as well.

"Which side are you on?" asked Alejandro who then got knocked out by DJ as he didn't pay attention.

"That is pretty catchy" said Jack.

"Gee, thanks, uh oh, here comes another one" said DJ.

DJ swung his fist and knocked out Heather as she charged at the two and soon Lightning got knocked out as well. It was Harold who ended up using his hi-tech laser gun zapping poor DJ unconscious.

"Ha, defend yourself against that!" laughed Harold to which he turned his attention toward the samurai, "And now for you!"

Harold fired his hi-tech laser in the hopes of vaporizing the samurai for good, but Jack ended up dodging the laser just in the nick of time. With one slice of the samurai's sword, Harold's laser was cut in half, and the samurai ended up kicking Harold right to the curb pretty hard.

"Hey, I bruise easily!" cried Harold.

"I guess invincibility here goes to Jack" laughed Chris, "the rest of you will have to vote for someone off."

It was so the obvious that Harold and DJ were the only warriors who did not receive a gold star.

"I hate to break it toward everyone, but it's a tie vote!" laughed Chris, "So that means a tie-breaker challenge will be initiated, and this time there will be no help from Robo Chef."

As the tie-breaker challenge was initiated, the test was the obvious of a test of might challenge as two pieces of large wood were brought over.

"Oh this is so unfair" said Harold.

"No problem, I just need that musical hum in my mind to charge myself up" laughed DJ.

As DJ concentrated with all of his might, he managed to accomplish in breaking the wood in half, as Harold tried it, he only got splinters as he tried it about three to four times to which everyone began to laugh at Harold.

"Harold, you might be good at getting hi-tech technology, but primitive wood beat you to the punch, literally, you'll be taking the Walk Path of Shame out of the coliseum for good" said Chris.

"Fine" sighed Harold as he began to leave.

Aku indeed had hoped Harold could have had the ability but the shape-shifting wizard was more intrigued with DJ's alliance as it could backfire on the samurai.

"Hmm, this DJ has potential" laughed Aku, "I shall watch him more carefully than the others."


	8. Courtney's Downfall

Chapter 8: Courtney's Downfall

Aku was rather impatient with Chris on choosing a warrior, although he felt the process should be looked long and hard before selecting the right warrior to choose to fight against Samurai Jack. One warrior in particular Aku wasn't fond of was Courtney who boosted on having skills that she did not have at all. The shape-shifting wizard and Chris were discussing the matter via holograms.

"Listen, this Courtney is it?" asked Aku, "She sounds like she's the weakest link among them all currently."

"Apparently she is" laughed Chris.

"Get rid of her" replied Aku.

"That I can do, by making everyone turn against her" laughed Chris.

"Please do that" said Aku, "I do not want a warrior like her to face the samurai."

As Chris went to do that, the other warriors indeed had the same feelings about Courtney as much as Chris or Aku did for her.

Confessions:

"Courtney is somehow naïve that she could end up being the warrior to beat Jack" laughed Alejandro.

"There has to be a warrior that'd suit me to choose to beat Courtney before I move onto the samurai" said Mike.

"A little one on one with me, and she won't even last a second" said Lightning.

End of confessions.

Chris felt he had the right challenge that could disqualify Courtney for good as a possible warrior to face Jack himself. As the warriors gathered, Chris introduced Eva, Dakota and Ezekiel as rabid warriors as Robo Chef brought them in cages.

"Today's challenge is a test of skill, that if you could be able to defeat all three of these warriors, you'll pass on and win immunity, since I hope every warrior has what it takes to beat these three, then I hope there would be no problems and no one gets voted off" said Chris, "let's choose Lightning as the first warrior to try to survivor the onslaught of these three maniacs."

"Ha, I have been waiting for a challenge like this" laughed Lightning.

As Lightning took his turn against the trio of crazy warriors, Eva was let out of her cage and charged at Lightning, Lightning ended up giving her an uppercut, as Dakota came at Lightning with her mutant claws, Lightning ended up receiving a scratch, but ended up punching Dakota out. Ezekiel leaped right onto Lightning, but Lightning ended up easily knocking him out.

"Alright, next Alejandro" said Chris.

The Conquistador like Lightning had no trouble beating the trio of crazy warriors, and likewise with Heather and Mike. Soon came down toward DJ, Courtney and Jack which Jack gladly volunteered first.

"I'll go on ahead" said Jack.

"Yea, you do that" said DJ.

Confessions:

"Wow, I can't believe Jack is such a nice guy" said DJ, "who the heck would want to get rid of a guy who's nice?"

"I can do just as good as anyone of them can" said Courtney.

End of confessions.

Jack passed with ease, as Eva tried to charge at the samurai, the samurai leaped right over, Dakota managed to slice the samurai with her claws, but the samurai ended up taking out his sword to which her claws and his sword clashed together. Jack then ended up kicking down Dakota and moved onto Ezekiel where he was able to easily outwit him with ease. Soon it was DJ's turn, Robo Chef typically helped out DJ by playing some classical dance music to which DJ ended up giving Eva a few rounds of punches, and as Dakota raced toward DJ with her mutant claws, DJ slipped right between her legs and ended up kicking Ezekiel down.

"Wow, very impressed so far, but there is still one more warrior we haven't tested out the skills for yet" laughed Chris.

"I can do this, I can do this" said Courtney as she felt confident.

Courtney headed toward Eva, but Eva ended up giving Courtney a hard punch which ended up making her a bit dizzy. She then headed onward toward Dakota who ended up literally trying to tear up Courtney who struggled to free herself from Dakota. Next Ezekiel ended up doing the same thing in his rabid form until she managed to make it free.

"Wow, none of the other warriors ended up looking like that in the end" laughed Chris, "sorry Courtney, it looks like you won't move on."

"Ah, too bad" said Lightning who was being sarcastic toward her.

"Yea, would have be nice" added Alejandro who added toward the sarcasm.

"Don't listen to the others" said Jack, "you still have a lot to learn, perhaps you'll find a skill that you can home in on one day."

"Gee, thanks, I guess" said Courtney.

Confessions:

"See, that's what I call being nice, wonder why he caused the shape-shifting warlord so much pain?" said DJ.

End of confessions.

As Courtney headed out on the Walk Path of Shame out of the coliseum, Aku began to be suspicious of Jack's ally DJ who maybe playing both sides.

"Hmm, this DJ sounds like he could be playing both sides, but I will have to wait on that" said Aku, "perhaps it would be the right time for that brand of trust to be broken so that the samurai would have no allies left."


	9. Mike Can't Decide

Chapter 9: Mike Can't Decide

Aku was getting a bit annoyed with one particular warrior known as Mike, despite DJ annoying Aku with being friendly toward his most hated nemesis Samurai Jack. The shape-shifting wizard and Chris were meeting to discuss matters on both warriors.

"I must say that Mike has potential if he applies himself right" said Aku.

"True, Mike does have a lot of choices" said Chris.

"This DJ is oddly too friendly with the samurai, I thought an alliance with the samurai would get him off his guard, but DJ doesn't sound like the warrior that could betray such a bond" said Aku.

"Understandable" said Chris, "I will do my best to rip that bond apart, and have your nemesis think someone more untrustworthy is to be his friend."

As Chris headed back, the warriors were growing wary of DJ's niceness toward the samurai.

Confessions:

"DJ is not behaving the way a true warrior should be toward his opponent" said Heather.

"I should show DJ what a true warrior behaves toward his opponent, and nothing like being friends toward him" said Mike.

"DJ should be the next one to go down" said Lightning.

"DJ is going to go down" laughed Alejandro.

End of confessions.

DJ indeed felt threaten with the warriors not taking kindly toward his kindness toward Samurai Jack. As the warriors gathered where Chris was located, Chris was prepared to hand them over the next challenge.

"Today's challenge will be like every other challenges being testing about one's own strength, so for today's challenge we're going to have to make each one of you wrestle a deadly animal" laughed Chris, "the warrior who survives wins immunity from being voted off."

As the warriors were approaching an arena, several caged animals were shown, one was a bear, the other was Big Foot, another was a lion, another was a tiger, another was a kangaroo and another was a dragon.

"The dragon's mine" laughed Mike as he took the stage.

Mike couldn't decide which warrior to become or use their powers against the dragon. Mike first tried using the Australian warrior against the dragon, but that failed as the dragon ended up using its tail to body slam Mike to the ground. He then tried a few other warriors under his belt, but none of them could muster the strength to defeat the dragon. Jack went into the arena and with ease was able to defeat the dragon, but Big Foot was more skillful than the dragon and ended up beating Jack, along with Alejandro who tried to get into the ring.

"I told you Big Foot has more skills!" laughed Chris.

Big Foot in the end was defeated by Heather who came into the ring, but ended up being overpowered by the bear who was in turn defeated by Lightning, but Lightning couldn't bear it anymore when both the tiger and the lion came pounding on Lightning.

"Wow, DJ, you're the only warrior left, you're up" laughed Chris.

As DJ went into the ring, Robo Chef typically began to play music to which DJ felt quite at peace, as the lion came toward DJ, DJ ended up kicking the lion right before the lion could clash with DJ. Likewise, the tiger couldn't even touch DJ, the rest of the animals such as the dragon and Big Foot couldn't even touch DJ either as well. It was the obvious that DJ was the victor who'd receive immunity, as for the warriors whom didn't receive a gold star, it was quite the obvious it was both Alejandro and Mike.

"Mike, you could have actually chosen a good warrior, but it appears you had too many good cards you didn't know which ones to choose" said Chris to which he then hands over the gold star toward Alejandro, "looks like Alejandro will be receiving the last gold star. Sorry Mike, you'll have to take the Walk Path of Shame home."

As Mike indeed took the Walk Path of Shame out of the coliseum, Aku was still rather intrigued by how DJ was able to overcome the other warriors' apathy toward him.

"Hmm, maybe DJ does have potential after all, but I should still be looking for another warrior who could defeat the samurai" said Aku.


	10. Conquistador is Conquered

Chapter 10: Conquistador is Conquered

Aku was rather impressed with Chris getting rid of Mike, but he wasn't convinced Alejandro could take down the samurai like he had hoped for. Chris was meeting with the shape-shifting wizard via hologram.

"So which one of the warriors should I get rid of next your evilness?" asked Chris.

"That Conquistador" said Aku, "he says what I believe may not be a skilled warrior."

"So you're basically saying you have doubts on Alejandro's abilities?" asked Chris who was surprised, "Gee, I thought he would be the warrior to beat Jack, but from the looks of what you're saying your evilness, maybe not."

"Good, now be a good puppet and get rid of him" continued Aku.

"That's why you're the boss" laughed Chris as the hologram vanished.

"He has to be one of the most annoying pawns I have yet to encounter" sighed Aku.

Chris was indeed going to obey Aku's orders in getting rid of Alejandro, but the question is how could he get rid of Alejandro. Chris had invited all the remaining warriors to a race course.

"Today's challenge will be testing our one's speed" said Chris.

Confessions:

"Alright, this time I am ready for anything" said Lightning.

"They have no idea what I can do" said Alejandro.

"Look at those swinging axes, I hope one of them doesn't hit DJ, no wait, I hope it does!" laughed Heather.

End of confessions.

"You expect us to go through that course?" asked DJ to Chris.

"Yes, yes I do" replied Chris, "every good warrior should learn how to outwit any kind of trap that'd come his or her way, even if it axes you to come near it! The warrior who crosses the finish line first will win immunity! Now go!"

Alejandro typically took the first lead, he ended up dodging a few swinging axes here and there, but was shocked by a laser that came right out of the walls to which Heather and Lightning passed him along with DJ and Jack.

"And the Conquistador is conquered by this course!" laughed Chris.

Robo Chef ended up deciding to help out DJ by playing some suspenseful music to boost his speed.

"Yea, now you're talking!" laughed DJ as he went ahead of Jack, and soon he was neck and neck up with Heather.

"What, how the heck did you get here so fast?" cried Heather.

"I am just powered by music, literally speaking!" laughed DJ.

Lightning did his best trying to trip DJ as he was coming up close, but instead lost balance and an axe nearly sliced his head off literally, but Lightning was able to dodge the oncoming axe just in the nick of time. Heather soon found herself racing against Jack and DJ as the three were neck and neck between each other. As they raced passing the many other traps of the course, all three ended up crossing the finish line with Lightning finally making it in last place.

"So who won?" asked Heather to Chris.

"Did we all come in a tie?" asked DJ.

"Well, yes, yes you do, all three of you will be sharing immunity from being voted off, as for Lightning I know you'll be voting someone off" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"I am so glad I am not voting me off" said Lightning.

End of confessions.

"Well, it's official, we have a tie on who should be voted off" said Chris, "therefore we should have another tie breaking challenge."

"And what might that be?" asked Lightning toward Chris.

"Whoever could shoot the targets the fastest and the most wins" said Chris, "but think fast, the targets pop up and then go down at the last minute!"

"Ha, easy tie breaking challenge!" laughed Lightning.

"What, no fair, I'm not good with a gun" said Alejandro.

"Too bad" laughed Chris.

Lightning was rather quick with the gun in his hand as he picked off the targets one by one, eventually hitting the most targets obviously more than Alejandro who only managed to hit a few targets.

"Well, it looks like Lightning gets to stay, sorry Alejandro, you'll have to take the Walk Path of Shame home" laughed Chris.

As Alejandro ended up taking the Walk Path of Shame out of the coliseum, Aku was satisfied with Alejandro leaving for good.

"Hmm, I am thinking either that Heather or that Lightning needs to have a second look at" said Aku as he gazed upon the profile of the two warriors.


	11. Strikeout Lightning

Chapter 11: Strikeout Lightning

Aku couldn't decide which warrior to ouster next, whether it might be Heather or Lightning. Chris was typically meeting with the shape-shifting wizard via hologram.

"There are only three warriors left, choose wisely which ones I should squash next" laughed Chris.

"I think Lightning should go down next" said Aku.

"Really, but he sounds more like a competent warrior to vanquish that samurai" said Chris.

"Listen, I know when I see an unskilled warrior when I see one, now go take down Lightning" said Aku.

"You're the boss your evilness" said Chris.

As the remaining warriors started to head out where Chris was located, Lightning felt confident that he was the favorite to take down Chris.

Confessions:

"Man, nothing will be beating me today, except for me beating that samurai" laughed Lightning.

"I am going to show them all that I am the only one who can defeat that samurai" said Heather.

"Boy do I feel sneaky" sighed DJ as he felt bad whether or not he should fight Jack.

End of confessions.

"Alright" said Chris as the warriors arrived on the scene including Jack, "today's challenge is a one on one combat fight to the finish! But you will not be allowed to use any weapons, only your bear fists!"

Confessions:

"They're probably doing it just to test me" said DJ.

End of confessions.

As the challenge began, Heather and Lightning found themselves in one ring, while DJ and Jack found themselves in the other. Robo Chef typically ended up playing some music to get DJ rolling. DJ took the first charge at Jack, nearly giving the samurai an uppercut, but the samurai ended up blocking the attack and ended up kicking DJ down to the ground.

"Are you alright?" asked Jack who was concerned for his opponent.

"Ha, let me show you how a pro does this" laughed Lightning as he was in his ring with Heather.

Lightning tried to take one swipe toward Heather, but Heather ended up dodging the move.

"Go back to fighting school for kindergarten!" laughed Heather who began to taunt Lightning.

Lightning tried his best by giving Heather a combo, but she ended up blocking the attack, and ended up giving Lightning her own. She ended up giving Lightning an uppercut, then followed by an air combo, ending up smacking Lightning right to the ground.

"Ouch, that has to hurt" said Chris.

While Heather was able to easily ward off Lightning, the fight between DJ and Jack were evenly matched which impressed the shape-shifting wizard quite greatly as he was watching the fight from his lair.

"Hmm, this little demo here is something for things to come, but Heather attacking Lightning in such a brutal manner, do I want a quick clean fight against the samurai, or do I want him to have a worthy equal opponent, nah!" laughed Aku.

Heather continued to beat up Lightning with ease, while DJ and Jack continued to struggle, each throwing their own fists at each other. Both of them had indeed become a bit exhausted to which the two ended up collapsing to the ground.

"Well, it seems like this one here is a draw" said Chris, "and as for the warrior who'll receive immunity, it sounds like Heather would be the one to be given the prize."

"Ha, I managed to beat him up pretty good" laughed Heather as poor Lightning laid quite injured on the ground.

"And for the remaining three warriors, it'd be a good time to vote for someone off" laughed Chris.

Indeed typically Lightning soon found himself the one walking the Walk Path of Shame out of the coliseum. Lightning was rather beaten up quite a bit from the fight he had with Heather as he walked out of the coliseum for good.

"Hmm, this Heather is rather an interesting warrior" said Aku, "perhaps she'd have the right amount of strength to defeat Samurai Jack, but what to do about DJ? Hmm, I'd have to certainly think about that."

The shape-shifting wizard ends up laughing up a storm as he had finally found the warrior he was looking for to defeat his most hated nemesis Samurai Jack, but the question was could she?


	12. DJ or Heather

Chapter 12: DJ or Heather

Aku was rather happy with Heather defeating Lightning, but couldn't decide whether or not it would be right for DJ to deceptively betray the samurai in question. Chris was indeed meeting with Aku on the matter via hologram.

"It's down to two warriors your evilness, which one should it be, come on, which one?" asked Chris.

"Quite frankly I do not care" said Aku, "as long as one of them defeats the samurai, it's all good to me."

"So what you're saying is you do not seem to mind if it's Heather or DJ?" asked Chris.

"Yea, that's what I said" continued Aku.

"You're the boss then" laughed Chris.

Indeed the two remaining warriors to who would go up against Jack were not happy with each other, more so with Heather hating DJ than DJ hating Heather.

Confessions:

"DJ is too weak, he needs to be crushed!" said Heather.

"Heather's kind of mean" said DJ, "but on the other hand I cannot betray my friendship with Jack."

End of confessions.

The trio met up with Chris where he was going to give the challenge.

"Since it's down to the final three, why not we have another free for all fight, where there'll be a ring out style match, that if the loser warrior is out of the ring, they are gone for good and the two standing will move onto the next final challenge" said Chris.

Confessions:

"This is going to be easy" laughed Heather.

"I hope Robo Chef helps me out" said DJ.

End of confessions.

As the trio of warriors got into the ring, Robo Chef literally began to crank up a tune for DJ to start fighting, Heather tried her best to try to target DJ with her punches and combos, along with also her daggers which DJ was able to dodge. Jack took out his sword and ended up defending himself from Heather as she launched her attack against the samurai, but DJ ended up helping out Jack by pummeling Heather with a tornado style fist punch thanks to Robo Chef's extreme techno music.

"That Robo Chef is going down!" roared Heather.

Heather ended up pretending to fight against DJ, but her real target was Robo Chef, she aimed her dagger carefully at Robo Chef and fired it right at the robot. Yet what Heather didn't realize was that Robo Chef had security and other defenses installed, a shield immediately sprang right up around Robo Chef to which the dagger barely touched Robo Chef.

"Hostile in region, must eliminate" said Robo Chef referring to Heather.

Robo Chef ended up leaping right into the ring itself and began to chase after Heather which DJ and Jack simply stood by watching Heather trying to frantically escape or find Robo Chef's weakness.

"Destroy, destroy, destroy the hostile one!" roared Robo Chef.

Heather ran for her life from Robo Chef who continued to chase her, he then literally began to fire some missiles.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot to mention to the warriors whom were in this competition, do not mess with Robo Chef, or Robo Chef will go charging after you!" laughed Chris.

"Help me!" cried Heather.

Heather simply had no choice but to leap out of the ring disqualifying herself by doing so.

"I'm getting out of here!" cried Heather as Robo Chef continued to fire a few missiles targeting her.

Heather was the fastest warrior who got onto the Walk Path of Shame and literally ran right out of the coliseum making it rather sure that DJ was going to be the warrior to get rid of Jack. Which Aku had hoped the samurai would be defeated by deception.

"Yes, yes, it's now down to two, with my pawn prepared to fight the samurai and get rid of him once and for all!" laughed Aku as he then began to laugh quite loudly throughout his lair.

But for the shape shifting wizard, unlike most of the warriors, DJ has a conscious that could be a problem for the evil wizard to use in his scheme.


	13. DJ's Conscious

Chapter 13: DJ's Conscious

Aku himself was geared up to be at the coliseum to watch the downfall of Samurai Jack in person, Chris was preparing the final challenge for the two.

"Today's final challenge will be a fight to the death!" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"Did he say death, I remember hearing him say death!" cried DJ who didn't really want to fight Jack at all.

"I should have known something was suspicious with this" said Jack.

End of confessions.

"The two of you may use whatever kind of weapons Robo Chef will be bringing out, oh yea one more thing, Aku the shape shifting wizard is coming here for a visit to watch the fight for himself!" laughed Chris to which Chris ended up pressing a button which closed all the exit gates to the coliseum which forced DJ and Jack to have little options, "enjoy your last fight Jack, cause DJ will be the one who'll go home for the bounty on your head, literally!"

As the two headed into the arena, Aku arrived just in the nick of time to watch the fight between Jack and DJ, the evil shape shifting wizard sat on where the Emperor would sit within the coliseum with Chris being a typical adviser toward Aku who was watching the fight.

"Ah yes, the complete downfall of Samurai Jack shall begin soon enough!" laughed Aku.

"Don't worry your evilness, I have this in the bag for you, DJ cannot possibly lose with Robo Chef helping him out!" laughed Chris.

Chris then pressed a remote button from a remote controller he had after DJ acquired a sword for himself, Robo Chef began to play some music that was suitable for fighting, namely from the Matrix soundtrack.

"You do not have to do this" said Jack to DJ.

"B-B-But you don't understand, I have no choice, when the music starts playing I have to fight" said DJ.

"But you do not have to fight for him" said Jack referring to Aku.

DJ had to fight Jack which was conflicting with his own conscious, he swung his sword around trying to literally slice off the samurai's head, but the samurai ended up sweep kicking DJ which DJ ended up collapsing to the ground. The samurai didn't want to hurt DJ, but as soon as Robo Chef cranked up the tunes, DJ ended up using his sword and charged at Jack to which the samurai clashed his sword with DJ's.

"You have a choice, your conscious tells you that you always had one!" cried Jack as the two were struggling as they were evenly matched.

"Hey DJ!" laughed Chris as he showed a picture of DJ's mother with an image of her living under poverty, "That bounty on the samurai can help your mother quite a bit!"

DJ struggled being reluctant to be taunted by Chris to which Aku was getting a bit bored with the two not really overpowering each other like he had hoped.

"This calls for an intervention by me!" laughed Aku.

"You sure that'd be the smart thing to do your evilness?" asked Chris.

"Hey, I'm the boss" replied Aku.

"True" said Chris to which Chris was preparing to leave, "but just in case things go south I'm heading my way out."

As Chris made his exit, Aku landed right onto the arena to which he ended up pinned Jack down with his claw.

"Come on, you're the finest warrior that I have chosen to defeat the samurai, now be a good pawn and vanquish the samurai with your sword once and for all!" said Aku.

DJ struggled as he tried to aim his sword carefully at Jack who couldn't get himself up as he was pinned down.

"I know my time has sadly come" sighed Jack as he closed his eyes hoping his death would be painless, quick as possible.

"No, I can't do it!" cried DJ.

"What! I better pretend that I didn't hear that and let you have a second shot at this!" roared Aku.

"No, no more of this!" cried DJ as he threw down his sword, "I will not get rid of the samurai for you, you'll have to find someone else."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, DJ you could have been one of the better warriors to defeat the samurai, but you have chosen not to" said Aku as he then used his other hand to form a claw to pin DJ down, "so now I'll have to destroy you both!"

"Jack, I'm sorry" said DJ to the samurai.

"I was hoping you'll come to your conscious" said Jack as he had a plan all along.

The samurai used his own sword and sliced part of Aku's claw that was pinning him down.

"The sword!" cried Aku.

"Quick, grab your weapon, we're finding our way out" said Jack.

"Bah, fools!" roared Aku.

Aku then used his laser eyes targeting both the samurai and DJ, they soon ran into Robo Chef who didn't seem but the least happy.

"Hostile units must destroy" said Robo Chef.

"We're trapped!" cried DJ.

Suddenly Robo Chef turned its attention toward Aku.

"Actually if you two will follow me" said Chris.

"Wow, you betray your master?" asked DJ.

"Hey, he wasn't my master, I just did it for the sport!" laughed Chris as the trio began their escape through the sewers.

As for Aku he ended up having a hard time beating Robo Chef who had its defenses up on maximum level.

"Stupid robot!" cried Aku as he tried to use his powers against Robo Chef.

It took about at least several hours before Aku could defeat Robo Chef destroying the robot completely, but as the shape shifting wizard looked around he noticed the samurai and DJ were gone.

"Bah, so you may have won this time samurai, but there will be a next time, until then!" laughed Aku.

Aku headed back toward his lair, meanwhile Chris had led Jack and DJ to safety uniting DJ with his mother.

"About time you came back I was worried sick about you" said Mamma DJ.

"He's in good health and where are you off to?" asked Chris to Jack.

"I must find another way back to my own time, I thought your prize was a time machine for your little competition" said Jack.

The scene ends with the samurai wondering off into the distance so that he could continue onward with his journey.


End file.
